


When The Day Met The Night: Chapter 1

by orphan_account



Series: When The Day Met The Night [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summary: Remus got banished from the Mind Palace centuries ago and has been wreaking havoc across the earth ever since. Well, he finds something that turns everything around.Word Count: 1,395
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: When The Day Met The Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	When The Day Met The Night: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Cursing, flashbacks? Please DM me if there’s anything I missed!

Remus really didn’t like falling.

Well, it’s not like anyone else would enjoy falling, he reasoned as he plummeted through the darkness. It’s not a very pleasant experience, falling. But Remus had plenty of experience falling, to the point where people may start questioning his sense of balance.

Why haven’t I landed yet?

The thought had barely formed when Remus crashed into a solid-rock floor, leaving a large bitch-shaped indent in the smooth stone floor.

He stood up, cracked his back, and with as much dignity as he could, screamed, “FUCK!” up at the sky above him. “WHY?!”

Birds flying above seemed to caw in response, and Remus scowled. Alright, how the fuck. I was just walking through the woods, and then I found some rad ruins, and- oh yeah, that highly conspicuous lever I pulled, that was probably it lol. A bit cliche though, I gotta say.

Remus looked around, only starting to notice the cavern that he had fallen into only minutes before. The walls were covered in intricate carvings of monsters, the fae, and-

Remus’s breath caught in his chest. A giant carving spanned across the wall farthest from him. It showed Thomas, Roman, Patton, Logan, Virgil, Deceit, and-.

That’s-that’s me. I- oh, my stars. Holy fuck. And I’m with them. I’m not falling anywhere. I haven’t been erased. I’m here.

Remus held back a sob as he fell to his knees, a smile spreading across his face as his mind spiraled into the past.

“Hey, Remus!” Roman yelled from across the courtyard while standing on a table, grinning and waving at Remus. Patton sat at the same table, talking animatedly to Logan. “Get over here, I wanna show you something!”

Remus practically sprinted over, nearly tripping over loose cobblestones in his hurry to get over to the table. “What is-oh, wild, what is that?!”

Roman held a small clay being in his hand. It was bipedal and actually looked a lot like Roman, although presently it was scrambling around in Roman’s palm, desperately trying to get out.

“I made a little thing!” Roman exclaimed, lifting the being closer to Remus’s face. The being stopped panicking and stared at Remus. He could just barely make out the creature’s little eyes, shining like scales, and Remus had the odd feeling that the being was studying him. 

Remus tilted his head, examining the being. “What are you gonna call it?”

Roman shrugged and sat on the table. “I dunno. That’s why I called you over! Logan’s trying to think of somethin’ sciency, but that’s kinda boring.”

Logan huffed and adjusted his glasses, finally looking up from his conversation with Patton. “What was your strategy gonna be? ‘Cause I seem to have had the best luck with names so far.”

“Well, that’s ‘cause-AHH OHMIGOSH WHAT IS- oh come on!” Roman nearly fell off the table, then glared at Virgil, who had appeared next to Remus.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Calm down, you heathen, I’m not gonna do anything. Rem, what is that? It looks kinda like you.”

“I made that!” Roman yelled, nearly falling off the table again. “It’s a little thing, and it’s supposed to be-oh hi, Thomas!”

“What

Thomas had walked over to the table, dragging a reluctant Dante behind him. “What’s going on-ooh, what is that!”

“It’s called a-” Roman muttered to himself for a few seconds, apparently lost in thought. “Actually, I dunno what I’m calling it yet.”

“How about ‘human’?” Logan asked. “From the word ‘humane’ which means ‘kind or compassionate’?”

“Why compassionate?” Virgil asked. “We don’t know anything about these things, what if they hate everything?”

Logan shrugged. “It could be best to be optimistic. Roman, what do you think? What are you going to do with it?”

Roman stood silently for several seconds, watching the human pace in his palm. “What if I put if on Earth?”

“I’m sorry?”

“No, listen!” Roman stood up on the table as if about to share some big news, which he was. “What if I have more of these little things and put them on Earth? They could, like, populate the world! That would be such a cool experiment?” He looked over at Remus, who had been silent for several minutes.

“Right, Remus?”

Remus slowly opened his eyes and stood up. That was so long ago. Remus could remember every last detail of that courtyard, from the giant trees that Thomas has brought up to the giant scorch mark in the middle from when Roman had gotten a bit carried away with his whole “I AM THE SUN” thing. It had seemed like such an unimportant detail, but now, it made Remus ache for more of a home, for something more than this life of wandering the world and creating chaos. That had been sort of his purpose before.

But that was before. Before they decided I was too much.

Remus squinted through his tear-filled eyes at the carving again. In the middle of the carving, there was a small bit of stone that stuck out a bit, like the workers making this had missed a spot while smoothing over the wall.

Or like a small button, designed to be nearly invisible.

He walked warily over to the button, his mind screaming about how this was a bad idea, and carefully pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

Remus had just breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a tremor go through the earth. The floor in front of him dropped away with a shrieking sound that grated against Remus’s ears. At the bottom of the hole, he could see something shiny slowly rising up to the surface. 

A memory was starting to work its way to the front of Remus’s brain. A staff. Long ago, before his banishment, Remus had made a staff. It was never meant to be used against everyone else, but Thomas had decided that it was too “dangerous” for Remus to keep the staff, so he had sent down Emile to hide it somewhere. 

It was a staff, and now that Remus could see it, everything came rushing back. He’d made it on a whim, just to see what he could do, and freaked out everyone as soon as he even mentioned it.

“You shouldn’t be able to manipulate life, Remus.” Thomas had said. He’d called an emergency meeting, which had been weird because they never had meetings. “That goes too far.”

“I wasn’t trying to do anything like that, I swear!” Remus had insisted, curling in on himself. “Please, can you just listen to me for once!”

He looked over at Dante desperately. “Please, Dee, don’t you understand? I wouldn’t do something like that!”

But Dante was shaking their head. “I’m sorry, Remus. You went too far this time; it’s not right. We can’t keep something like that around, it could get into the wrong hands.”

Remus blinked. The staff was still there, in all of its glimmery glory. It was about 4 feet long, with golden snakes curling around a rod and a large emerald set into the top. A pair of golden wings coiled around the emerald as if shielding it from an attacker. It looked exactly how it was so many centuries ago, and yet it radiated a sort of new power, something that made Remus simultaneously want to bolt in the direction he came from and pick it up. He chose the latter.

As soon as Remus touched the staff, a bolt of energy nearly knocked him off his feet. The staff was glowing with a sickly green hue and Remus could almost feel its energy coursing through him. 

He lifted the staff and, for the first time in who knew how long, began to laugh.

\---------

“ROMAN!”

Roman jumped, nearly leaving a large yellow streak across his arm. “Virgil, what the fuck?!”

Virgil knocked on Roman’s door, then burst into his room without waiting for a response. “Roman, we need you in the meetinghouse.”

“Yeah, yeah, hold on, Emo Nightmare, I’ll be down in a-”

“Roman.”

Roman rolled his eyes and looked over at the moon god, who was leaning on the door frame. Virgil’s posture seemed nonchalant, and yet the expression on his face told otherwise. “Okay, what’s so important that it can’t wait a couple of minutes?”

Virgil sighed and rubbed his eyes, muttering something under his breath. “Thomas is missing.”


End file.
